this aint no love song
by AL0LT0
Summary: a song fic named respectively. a rex/ahsoka with a little barriss/cody in the background if you squint. remember when i said it was gonna be a one shot? i lied! see chapter 'what songs next' for details
1. this aint no love song

_**ok so i've heard this song on the radio about a hundred times and every time i heard it these 2 popped into my head! this fic was inevitable. i dont own the song Trace Adkins does and in case you didn't figure it out its called 'this aint no love song'**_

* * *

**Well my heart didn't skip a beat **

**When I saw you standing there **

**Looking like some kind a angel **

**Like you were walking on air**

Captain rex walked over to wear his general was standing with a beautiful Togruta who looked to be about 14. Rex held his breath as hormones flared. _Get your head strait soldier. _He instructed himself.

"What's the status Rex?" General Skywalker asked.

"Quiet for now sir there gearing up for another assault." His eyes wandered back to the togruta who was looking around curiously. "Who's the youngling?" he asked curiously.

"I'm master Skywalkers _padawan_!" she snapped "the names Ahsoka Tano."

_O god she's got spunk! I wonder… focus Rex! _"Sir I thought you said you'd never have a padawan?" Rex asked trying to distract himself from the youngling's petite form.

"Theirs been a mix up the youngling isn't with me" the general replied.

"Stop calling me that!" Ahsoka said defiantly. "You're stuck with me sky guy." Rex laughed trying to hide it behind his gloved hand.

_O god she's funny to! Stop that Rex! What's the matter with you? O great now I'm rhyming! Focus Rex focus! What did sky guy… SKYWALKERS say?_

"Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way"

_Lord no! _"Aaa right. Come on youngling." _Really Rex? Really?_

"Padwan" Ahsoka mumbled.

**And the earth didn't move **

**When you first said my name **

**I didn't feel a thing, no not me, **

**My heart didn't skip a beat**

"So, Captain Rex you have an impressive set up here." Ahsoka noted as the headed off in the direction of the canons.

_Lord are the sepies attacking again? _He thought his steps faltering. _It feels like a thermal bomb just went off… Focus Rex Focus! Were not under attack what the hell is the mater with you! _"A yes sir." He replied weakly.

**This aint no love song **

**I just felt getting my guitar on and singing a tune **

**Singing about you **

**Feeling good and tapping my shoes**

It had been months since Rex first met Skywalkers new padawan and he still felt like a complete fool around her.

_Lord Rex get a grip she's a kid! A little Jedi kid! So what if she's one of the most beautiful… Aaa! Stop that! Stop thinking that! She's what 14? Besides you don't like her like that! You don't! _But a little nagging voice in the back of his head just wouldn't leave him in peace.

_Technically your 12, technically your only 2 years apart, technically her birthmarks have got to be the cutest…. _

"Rah!" Rex shouted in frustration. Several other clones gave him strange looks and the Captain went back to arguing with himself.

_Stop being stupid Rex you don't like her._

**And all this stuff I'm making up well you probably **

**Won't be hearing it on the radio but then you never know **

**So baby if you want **

**You can sing along **

**But this ain't no love song**

Rex tossed and turned in his bunk eventually giving up on trying to get some much needed rest. Whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was the generals padawan. Rex looked across the room Cody was still sleeping peacefully.

**I couldn't sleep last night but you weren't on my mind.**

Rex sighed; a little walk would clear his head. _That's all I need. _He thought. _To take a walk then I'll sleep._

**And I went for a drive last night but if you saw me driving by well I must've took a wrong turn I must've been thinking bout something else had a melody in my head yeah maybe that's why I couldn't sleep last night**

Rex wound his way through the Resolute's long corridors lost in thought. He stopped abruptly, suddenly realizing that he had found his way to the Jedi barracks. Rex noticed the door to the padawans room was open slightly.

He knew he shouldn't have. He knew it but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Rex carefully pushed the door all the way open and looked in at the sleeping form of Ahsoka sprawled across a bunk across from Commander Offie. Rex gulped as he looked at her tiny sleeping form. Her lovely chest rising and falling slightly with each breathe.

_O lord. _He thought looking in. _Stop it Rex! Just stop it! You don't like her. You don't…_

"Captain Rex what are you doing." General Kenobi's smooth voice broke into Rex's thoughts. The Capitan cursed under his breath.

"Nothing sir!" he said quickly turning to look at the Jedi. "I was just… um… checking up on the padawans?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Obi wan nodded slowly but it was painfully obvious he didn't believe the excuse.

"Perhaps you should get some rest captain." The tone in his voice showing it was clearly not a request.

"Yes sir." Rex sniped and half walked half ran back down the hall.

**This ain't no love song **

**I just felt like getting my guitar on and singing a tune, **

**Singing bout you, feeling good and tapping my shoes **

**And all this stuff I'm making up well you probably won't be hearing it on the radio**

**But then you never know**

After his encounter with Rex Obi wan went immediately to the room he was sharing with Anakin. The man in question was lying in bed tossing slightly on his bunk.

"Padme…" he whispered.

"Anakin wake up!" Obi wan ordered his former apprentice.

"I didn't do it I swear!" Anakin shouted bolting up right in his bed.

"I know you didn't." Obi wan replied managing to sound only slightly annoyed. "Your Captain did." Anakin looked thoroughly confused.

"What'd Rex do?" he asked the red haired Jedi.

"I caught the man looking in on our padawans wile they were sleeping!" Obi wan replied. Anakin looked astonished.

"Master I think you need to relax. I know Rex. I'll give you my word as a Jedi that his intensions were nothing other than innocent… Whatever they may have been." The older Jedi looked unsure but decided not to press the issue.

"Fine." The red haired Jedi finally said rubbing his temples. "But if your captain follows rules as well as you do…" Obi wan shook his head. "Just keep an eye on him for me all right."

"Sure thing obi wan." Anakin mumbled already half asleep.

**So baby if you want you can sing along **

**But this ain't no love song, love song, love song singing to you baby singing to you baby **

**All nightlong**

The next morning Rex woke up to Cody standing over him.

"Aaa." He shouted in shock at his brothers close proximity. Nearly falling out of bed.

"What did you do?" Cody asked in dismay, it really was not a question. Rex looked at him confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rex replied. Cody scoffed not believing it for a minute.

"Rex if you like her just go for it." The commander advised smuggle.

"I do not like the Generals padawan!" Rex replied defensively. "Besides why would I bother with some Jedi youngling? There are plenty of twileks on Corascont!" Cody waved his finger in Rex's face.

" But you don't like twilights." Cody replied flatly. "You like Togruta." Rex groaned deeply.

"I don't like her Cody!"

"Whatever." The commander said waving it off. "But Kenobi's still pissed he caught you peeping on the Padawans…"

"I was not peeping!"

"Whatever." Cody repeated giving his brother a mysterious smile. "Just next time you get the urge to watch someone sleep. Pick a barrack that doesn't have the generals padawans in it." His face turned slightly stern. "And next time you feel like watching Ahsoka sleep do it when Barriss isn't in the same room."

**Yeah half this stuff I'm making up well you probably won't be hearing it on the radio **

**But then you never know **

**So baby if you want you can sing along **

**But this ain't no love song, love song, love song**

Rex stood on the bridge next to Cody with the Jedi in front of them giving the briefing on their next mission. Cody was distracted looking at Barriss and didn't notice Rex's helmeted head tilted slightly in Ahsoka direction.

_All right. _He admitted to himself behind the safety of his helmet. _She's hot._

**This ain't no love song**

* * *

_**So you like? Please review!**_

_**side note: in this story Barriss is Obi won's padawan just in case your wondering about that**_


	2. what songs next?

Cody= Commander Cody hear

Rex= cut the formality's Cody its just the readers!

Cody= you got to respect the readers Rex or the wont read your fic

Rex= *roles eyes* anyway were here for a reason…

Cody= aurora lunar 0love this0 has writers block!

Rex= what he said you see she really want to add another chapter because a couple of the reviewers seem to be expecting more…

Cody= but she cant think up another song to use!

Rex= will you stop that! Anyway ya she needs a new song for this next chapter but cant figure out which one to use.

Cody= so she Stoll my I-pod and wont give it back until she finds a new song to use!

Me= *shouts over music blaring in her ears* CODY WHY DO YOU HAVE 'BARBIE GIRL' ON HEAR?

Cody= *turns bright red* I lost a bet ok!

Rex= that's not the reason! *Pulls out lap top and plays u tube video of Cody dancing to Barbie girl*

Cody= how could you put that on the Internet!

Rex= *shrugs* if I cant humiliate you when we go out drinking what can I do?

Cody= *turns to readers* please! Please! Please! Help! Before aurora lunar 0love this0 finds anything elts on my play list!

Me= O MY FORCE YOU LIKE THE JONUS BROTHERS?

Cody= aaaaaaaaa! *Turns to readers again* help me (insert name hear) you're my only hope!

* * *

**Sorry about the randomness but the web site has this stupid rule about not just posting authors notes. Anyway please help me out and give me some song ideas! I'll be shore to give you credit if I use the song and you'll be saving Cody from complete and udder embarrassment! So ya help!**


	3. I'm yours

_**Me= K so hears the next chapter everyone say 'thank you StarWarsGirl10' for the song recommendation!**_

_**Everyone= thank you StarWarsGirl10!**_

_**Cody= ya thanks to everyone who gave recommendations! Maybe now Aurora will-**_

_**Me= I told you its Aurora Lunar 0Love This0! Aurora is a completely different person!**_

_**Cody=riiiiiight. Like I was saying maybe she'll give me my I pod back now.**_

_**Me= *sigh* fine *hands Cody back his I pod* do you know were Rex keeps his?**_

_**Bang= as a side note she doesn't own 'I'm yours' **__**Jason Mraz does and-**_

_**Cody= who are you?**_

_**Bang= I'm Bang! From the 666**__**th**__**! Weren't you paying attention when Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 was working on the-**_

_**Me= no stop your going to ruin my entire story arc! What are you even doing hear? Go back over to the fic were you belong!**_

_**Bang= fine *walks off in a huff***_

_**Me= crazy characters runin around like… *notices readers still listening* I admit nothing! *Runs off dramatically***_

_**Cody=*roles eyes* shouldn't we get on to the fic now?**_

* * *

**Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**

**I fell right through the cracks**

**Now I'm trying to get back**

Rex was starring. Unfortunately he didn't realize he was staring until Bang, one of the troopers from general Lunar's unit, snuck up behind him and started singing.

"Rex and Commander Tano sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes Rex junior in a baby carriage!" Rex spun on his heels and came face to face with the bomb specialist who gave him a psychotic grin. The Captain ground his teeth together and told himself it would not be a good idea to murder a member of the 666th even if it would be _really_ easy.

_I mean they don't even wear armor! _Rex thought looking the soot-covered clone up and down.

Rex tried to focus on the argument General Lunar was having with Skywalker about her troops attire. But he once again he found his gaze drifting back to the young troguta padawan standing near by. He had just recently admitted to himself he had feelings for her so now he only had one thing on his mind.

_What would she say if she knew?_

**Before the cool done run out**

**I'll be giving it my bestest**

**And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention**

**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

Rex hurried down the corridor looking over his shoulder every few seconds to be shore no one had followed him from his barracks. It was the time of day when most sane troopers were sleeping but considering the 666th were on board he didn't want to take any chances. Rex finally found the room he had been looking for.

_I shouldn't be here._ He thought for the millionth time that night. _This is crazy Rex. Remember the last time you were at the Jedi's barracks? _Rex shivered Kenobi was still giving him dirty looks after that. But he needed to do this. The captain reached up to nock on the door his hand shacking slightly.

**I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

Before Rex got a chance to knock the door slide open revealing a stone-faced general Lunar.

_O man I forgot she and Ahsoka are sharing a room!_ Before Rex had time to panic and run, the general grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the room. Rex looked around, no Ahsoka.

"General I can explain…" Rex began. The fierce looking Mandalorian woman waved it off.

"Call me Aurora," she ordered "and there's no need to explain I already know you have a crush on Ahsoka." Rex stared at her like she was growing nirfs out of your ears.

"But how… and you…" It was one of the few times in his short life were he was absolutely speechless. Aurora waved her hand in the air.

"Commander Cody does a good deal of talking when he's under the influence." She explained. Then smiled slightly to herself. "He's the first Mandalorian I ever met who gets tipsy on just 1 glass of ale."

"I'll kill that little…" Rex began.

"You're getting of topic Captain." The blond Jedi brook in.

**Well open up your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

**Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love**

**Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing**

**Were just one big family**

**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved**

Rex stared at Aurora for a long time.

"Lets say I do like Ahso-commander Tano there are rules and…"

"O shut up about the rules!" Aurora snapped obviously having heard this excuse a million times before. "She already likes you just tell her you big di'kut!"

After Rex got over the initial shock of not only being called an idiot by a Jedi knight, but also being told by said Jedi knight that he should peruse a romantic relationship with _another_ Jedi knight. Rex went back to his barracks.

_Better head back to bed before my brain overload._ He thought only half joking. _I'll tell Ahsoka tomorrow. _

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait I'm sure**

**There's no need to complicate **

**Our time is short**

**This is our fate, I'm yours**

Rex walked back to his barracks day dreaming of Ahsoka's lekku's. He wondered what it would be like to touch them.

**Scooch on over closer dear**

**And I will nibble your ear**

Rex arrived at his Quarters to find the 666th captain sitting on his bunk. The man was the strangest clone Rex had ever encountered with long green hair, piercing and tattoos which covering every square inch of visible skin he looked like someone who should be working in a lower level coriscont night club, not the second in command of one of the most deadly battalions in the republic. Rex dug through his memories trying to come up with a number or at least a name for the man. _Paint _he finally remembered. _Fitting._

"So." Paint said clapping his hands together and jumping up off of Rexs bunk. "Did you tell her or what?"

"How is it all of you people know about my personal life?" Rexs asked throwing his hands up in the air. Paint gave him a cool smile.

"You live on a battle ship in close quarters with about a thousand men who know you like the back of their hand." The tattooed clone smiled "You don't _have_ a personal life."

"Gee thanks." Rex said sarcastically. He was this mans equal in rank he didn't have to respect him. Paint pointed to the door.  
"Get out of here and don't come back until you tell that troguta that you have a crush on her." He ordered.

_I don't have to listen to him. _Rex thought in annoyance _but all things considered… _Rex turned on his heals and went off to find Ahsoka.

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**

**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**

**But my breath fogged up the glass**

**And so I drew a new face and laughed**

He found Ahsoka in the Gym running on the tread mile. He stopped for a moment and found himself appreciating her petite body.

_O God _he thought his eyes wondering down her body to her finely toned buttocks

_O god stop thinking like that Rex! Your going to tell her your going to tell her so you can stop obsessing over her like this. I mean Lunar and her captain are crazy there's no way in the galaxy she thinks of you as anything but a friend. _

**I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason**

**To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons**

**It's what we aim to do**

**Our name is our virtue**

Rex took a deep breath and hurried over to were her Ahsoka seemed to sense his presence because she turned of the treadmill and hoped off long before it stopped.

"What's up Rex?" she asked giving him that devilish smile that made his hart melt.

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more **

**It cannot wait I'm yours**

For a moment just a moment Rex thought about lying about saying he had just come to see what she was up to.

_Come on Rex your no coward. _He thought scolding himself._ Just say it. _Rex took a deep breath.

**Well open up your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours**

"Ahsoka look you need to listen." Rex said quickly so she couldn't interrupt him. "Whenever I'm around you I cant think strait, and when I'm not around you I feel like Di'kutla I don't expect you to feel the same way and I don't expect you to care I just had to tell you… before I die."

**Please don't, please don't, please don't**

**There's no need to complicate**

**Cause our time is short**

Ahsoka stared at him she blushed deeply. "Rex…"

"Please sirs don't say it. I know you're a Jedi and we can't be together. I just had to…" Rex was cut off mid sentence by Ahsoka pressing her lips to his the kiss was agonizingly brief and she pulled away long before he wanted her to.

"Rex you talk to much." She whispered smiling up at him with those bright blue eyes before jumping back up onto the treadmill and continuing her exercise.

**This oh this, this is out fate, I'm yours!**

* * *

_**Me= so how do you like it?**_

_**Bang= they loved it Du. After all I was in it!**_

_**Me= your so coincided**_

_**Bang= no your coincided**_

_**Cody= you don't even know what coincided means!**_

_**Bang= so! Besides you weren't even in this chapter.**_

_**Cody= they mentioned me!**_

_**Me= are you really having this conversation! *Turns to audience* do see what I have to deal with? In case you didn't know a di'kut is mandalorian for idiot and di'kutla is excretion. If you have any song requests please leave them under the 'what's next?' chapter and I'll give you credit! Say bye guys!**_

_**Bang= bye guys!**_

_**Cody= you're a di'kut**_

_**Bang= well you're a (insert unprintable mandalorian term hear)**_


	4. what was i thinking?

**Hay peoples! Sorry it took so long for me to update a little thing called life got in the way. So let me explain how this is going to work from know on. I do have a plot planed for this fic and yes I will get back to it eventually. I have plans to do chapters for song requests from Doctor Anthony and artist request from CaptainKale. But for know lets just enjoy the blissful fluff. K? **

**All right I did this song fic differently than I have done my previous song fics and if you absolutely hate it feel free to let me know. (I don't plan on using this way again) the reason I wrought it like this is because I wanted to make it into a kind of contest. If you can figure out the name of this song I will right you a one shot (or a new chapter) of anything you want and I will dedicate it to you. Anything as long as it is in the star wars fandom.**

* * *

Ahsoka was a Jedi padawan from the planet shilli. Her master had a 3-foot light saber and roomer had it he had even spent some time in prison before the war started.

What was I thinking?

Ahsoka snuck out one night and met me by the front of the base compound. Skywalker came out of the compound waving his blaster pistol in the air. Ahsoka jumped on the back of my speeder and I hit the accelerator. As we pulled out that crazy Jedi shot up the back of my bike!

What was I thinking?

I knew there'd be Dar'yaim to pay. But I guess that crossed my mind a few seconds to late! Because I was thinking bought that little red tub top holding on to the back of my speeder. I was thinking about a long kiss and spending the whole night out with her. Ya I know what I was feeling. But what was I thinking?

By the time we reached the outskirts of town the local cops were on us. I pulled of the road and changed the speeder settings to handle the new terrain. I shut off the lights and tour through someone's crop field.

What was I thinking?

By the time we mad it to the other side she was screaming for me to go faster. So I took the third road I saw. I could barely hear over the radio. We hit this local honky tonk for a little dancing.

What was I thinking?

I knew there'd be Dar'yaim to pay. But I guess that crossed my mind a few seconds to late! Because I was thinking bought that little red tub top holding on to the back of my speeder. I was thinking about a long kiss and spending the whole night out with her. Ya I know what I was feeling. But what was I thinking?

When a guy three times my size tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth. He didn't like that. We ran out side and jumped back on the speeder.

What was I thinking?

We finally made it back to base. But I guess we were a half hour to late because Skywalker was sitting in a lawn chair in front of the compound. I put the speeder in park and he started walking my way.

Oh what was I thinking? What was I thinking?

Then she gave me this come and get me smile. And like a blaster shot we were gone again.

I knew there'd be Dar'yaim to pay. But I guess that crossed my mind a few seconds to late! Because I was thinking bought that little red tub top holding on to the back of my speeder. I was thinking about a long kiss and spending the whole night out with her. Ya I know what I was feeling. But what was I thinking?

What was I thinking?

* * *

**the contest is closed codywolf won. the rest of you were just to slow! o well i love you anyway!**

**p.s. I am still taking song requests if people are still interested in giving them. (I'm currently working my way through the list you people have graced me with.)**


	5. I see you

_**Hay guys! Remember the last chapters contest? Well in case you didn't know Codywolf won and so here is the prize. Codywolf got to pick the next chapter of any of my stories so here it is 'I see you' by **__**Leona Lewis! With a dash of cody/barriss as she requested. Read on!**_

* * *

**I see you **

**I see you **

**Walking through a dream **

**I see you **

How is it that all clones can look the same yet there was only one clone that could ever get Ahsoka's heart pounding? It was a mystery that she had spent many a nights discussing with Barriss, as the two young women sat in their room of the Jedi temple. There was always something exciting discussing their 'secret relationships' with their Jedi masters only a few rooms away.

**My light in darkness breathing hope of new life **

**Now I live through you and you through me**

**Enchanting **

**I pray in my heart that this dream never ends **

"… And then the bantha milk squirted right out of his nose!" Barriss concluded. She and Ahsoka fell into a fit of giggles at Cody's expense even though he wasn't there to know they were talking about him.

"It couldn't have been any worse than the time Rex brought his blasters on our date." Ahsoka said after they had recovered from the giggles.

"O force Rex does that to?" Barriss exclaimed. "I thought it was just Cody!" the two teens giggled blissfully.

_This is great. _Ahsoka thought. _No masters no missions just 3 whole days of nothing to do at all. _Well that wasn't completely true both she and Barriss had made plans to meet two specific clone CO's tomorrow night at Donavan's.

**I see me through your eyes **

**Living through life flying high **

**Your life shines the way into paradise **

**So I offer my life as a sacrifice **

**I live through your love **

Ahsoka and Barriss entered the club. They were wearing matching knee length dresses Barriss' was a dark green almost black and Ahsokas was an orangish red not unlike the color of bright clay. Both outfits matched the girls skin tones perfectly. Ahsokas eyes scanned the clubs main room and finally fell on a handsome young man with short blond hair.

**You teach me how to see **

**All that's beautiful **

**My senses touch your world I never pictured **

**Now I give my hope to you**

**I surrender **

Rex and Cody were sitting at the bar that lined the wall of the room. They were so much alike and yet so different it was startling. Exactly the same height exactly the same width but that was about were the similarities ended. Cody was tanner than the Rex his hair was black and that all to familiar scare ran down the side of his face. Rex was blond with short cut hair and seemingly paler skin than his counterparts.

Ahsoka smiled remembering Rex's complains about his last mission on one of the pantorin moons. He had gone on for about an hour about the freezing weather and the none-existent sunshine. As the two women made their way to the bar Ahsoka took in the clones attire. Cody was wearing standard black pants a white button up shirt and a black jacket. Were as Rex's clothing reminded her of a more traditional mandalorian outfit. Loose fitting tan pants and a long sleeve dark blue but not quit navy shirt. Ahsoka breathed in happily at the sight of the captain, _her captain. _She could tell by Barriss' dreamy expression that she was thinking the same thing about Cody.

**I pray in my heart that this world never ends **

**I see me through your eyes **

**Living through life flying high **

**Your love shines the way into paradise **

**So I offer my life**

**I offer my love, for you **

Cody stood from his stool at the bar and immediately escorted Barriss onto the dance floor. Ahsoka quickly lost sight of them as thy disappeared into the crowd. Rex stood as well and Ahsoka drank in his muscular form eagerly. She smiled softly and took his hand, which he was offering, and they slowly walked out onto the dance floor.

It was a slow song a love song Rex carefully placed his arms around her waist and Ahsoka let hers hang over his shoulders. He smiled blushing slightly at there close proximity. Ahsoka laughed internally careful not to let the sound escape her lips and ruin the moment. Rex the brave and fearless leader of the 501st was nervous. It was funny to think about.

**When my heart was never open **

**(And my spirit never free) **

**To the world that you have shown me **

**But my eyes could not division **

**All the colors of love and of life ever more **

**Evermore **

Rex gently rested his forehead on the base of Ahsoka's lykkus smiling shyly. Ahsoka watched him with interest. Rex always seemed different at times like this when teen love overshadowed his usual confident nature. Ahsoka noticed Cody and Barriss out of the corner of her eye. They were kissing.

_Well why should they have all the fun? _Ahsoka thought she leaned up on her tiptoes and caught Rexs mouth in a kiss, soft and beautiful like the song that now provided the perfect back round music.

**(I see me through your eyes) **

**I see me through your eyes **

**(Living through life flying high) **

**Flying high **

**Your love shines the way into paradise **

**So I offer my life as a sacrifice **

It didn't matter what anyone said all clones were different they looked different they smelled different. And at this moment Ahsoka was confident that no other clone in the galaxy, no matter what Barriss said, could kiss better than Rex.

In this moment, in this picture perfect second in time Ahsoka had everything any girl could ever want. She was in love. And it was beautiful. And it couldn't get any better

When the kiss broke Rex once again rested his head on the base of her leykkus.

"I love you." He whispered softly. It had just gotten better.

**And live through your love **

**And live through your life **

**I see you **

**I see you**

* * *

_**I really hop you guys liked this! Please review and let me know I kind of got writers block about half way through the song. So ya please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top!**_


	6. do you believe me now?

_**Ok so know were back to the plot! Ya, ya I know surprising! I got hit by a little wave of inspiration and lo and behold the plot bunny was back! Ok so any of you remember that clone wars episode 'heroes on both sides'? I really hated that episode! (No offence to anyone who like that episode) I mean Lucas kind of made his plans obvious. Have Lux and Ahsoka make out kill Lux send Ahsoka to the dark side and then have Anakin kill her. I so hate cliché's! Plus Rex and Ahsoka are soooooo much better for each other! I also really hate Lux's character. He seems like a snob. (Once again no offence to people who like him or the episode) ok, ok I'll stop ranting now. So basically I changed the episode a little so Rex is with them and some things… happen… you'll see.**_

_**P.S. I don't own 'do you believe me now' Jimmy Wayne does**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Do you remember? **

**The day I turned to you and said **

**I didn't like the way he was lookin' at you? **

**Yeah **

Rex didn't like him. Lux Botaire was arrogant, over embellished… and very clearly a lady's man.

Rex stood dutifully watching Ahsoka and Lux from a far. Something deep within his stomach tied itself in a knot as he watched Lux lean in closer to the troguta… _his _troguta.

Rex clenched and unclenched his fists and took in several deep breaths.

It was stupid for him to be jealous. After all Lux was a _separatist _not to mention ugly to.

Ahsoka through her shoulders back and laughed audibly at something Lux had said. Rex's heart nearly stopped beating.

**And how he made you laugh **

**You just couldn't get what I was sayin' **

**It was my imagination **

Rex walked up to where the two were standing. He wasn't just going to stand by and let this… this _separatist _steal what has rightfully his.

"Hello cyar'ika." Rex whispered to the troguta making sure Lux could hear him. The captain leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Jedi's lips. Rex glanced to where Lux was standing. The little Chakaar was smirking!

"Ahsoka may I speak to you for a moment?" Rex asked quietly. The Troguta looked up at him.

"Of course Rex." She said with a smile. Rex quickly led her away from Lux.

**So do you believe me now? **

**I guess I really wasn't that crazy **

**And I knew what I was talkin' about **

Rex led Ahsoka to a secluded part of the garden were they could talk without being overheard. Rex turned around to face the troguta.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you." Rex said bluntly. Ahsoka frowned for a moment before her face broke out into a playful smile.

"What's the matter Rexie? Afraid you might have some competition?"

"This isn't funny Ahsoka!" Rex replied hotly crossing his arms over the dark blue shirt that covered his chest. The young troguta sighed. She leaned in close letting her montrails brush Rexs chin delicately.

"Rex you don't have anything to worry about." Ahsoka whispered softly. Rex felt his entire body flood with relief he knew he could trust Ahsoka.

**Every time the sun goes down **

**He's the one that's holdin' you baby **

**Yeah and me I'm missin' you way 'cross town **

**So do you believe me now?**

Rex held a bouquet of ½ a dozen roses in his hand. 2 white, 3 blue, 1 red, Ahoskas favorites.

Rex was on his way to the trogutas room he wanted to surprise her.

**I'm kickin' myself **

**For bein' the one foolish enough givin' him the chance to step in my shoes **

**Ohhh **

Ahsoka leaned up against a fruit tree inspecting the man who stood before her. Lux was descent looking, but looks weren't everything. And besides Rex was better…

"What are you thinking about?" Lux asked leaning one hand against the tree behind her.

"O nothing." Ahsoka said thoughtfully. Lux didn't seem to believe her ether that or he took it as some kind of flirting.

"So what is it with you and that clone fellow?" Lux asked nonchalantly. Ahsoka gave Lux a hard look.

"I love him." She replied firmly. Lux snorted. And leaned in closer.

"You could do so much better…" he whispered. Before Ahsoka realized what he was doing Lux pressed his lips to hers.

**He was bidin' his time **

**When he saw our love was havin' a moment of weakness **

**He was there between us **

Rex had decided to take a short cut to Ahsokas room. The captain made his way through the garden. The moon shown down on the luscious plant life casting it into an otherworldly light.

Rex spotted two people talking one leaning up against a tree the other standing a little to close to them for comfort.

"You could do so much better…" the moment Rex heard that voice he knew who they were despite the dark. He watched as the shadow leaned in to kiss the one up against the tree, and in that moment Rexs world stopped turning. A bouquet of roses hit the coble stone walk beneath his feet. If one listened carefully they could hear his feet, silent as they were from years of training, running from a broken heart.

**So do you believe me now?**

**I guess I really wasn't that crazy **

**And I knew what I was talkin' about **

It took Ahsoka a moment to recover from the shock of Luxs kiss. She pushed him back angrily slamming her boot down on his toe while simultaneously smacking him in the face.

"Chakaar!" Ahsoka swore using a term she had picked up from the clones. Ahsoka turned to storm away but something flashed in the corner of her eye.

Ahsoka spun around so fast she may have given herself wipe lash if she wasn't a Jedi.

There lying on the coble stone walk was a bouquet of 6 roses 2 white, 3 blue, one red, her favorites. And the kind only Rex would know to get her.

**Every time the sun goes down **

**He's the one that's holdin' you baby **

**Yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town **

**So do you believe me now? **

Rex sat motionless on his bed, head in his hands. He had trusted her he had loved her… and she had chosen a separatist over him!

_Well why not? _A small voice in the back of his head asked. _He's rich, he has power, he's 17 your only 13, he knows how to treat a women. What do you have? You're a clone, a worthless reproduction. There are millions of others were you came from. Why would she love you? Your nothing, you have nothing._

"No…" Rex whispered softly a forbidden tear running down his cheek.

"NO!" Rex screamed the word this time. Her slammed his fist into the wall punching so hard he left a hole.

"NO! NO! NO!" needless to say a few new holes were added to the wall that day.

**Oh yeah, I bet now you see the light **

**Oh yeah, what's the use in bein' right... **

**When I'm the lonely one tonight? **

The next day Ahsoka tried to talk to Rex but he wouldn't so much as look at her. When the time came to return to the republic Rex boarded the transport ship without a word. He sat between senator Amadala and the wall. He didn't want to sit next to Ahsoka.

**So do you believe me now?**

**I guess I really wasn't that crazy **

**And I knew what I was talkin' about **

**Every time the sun goes down **

**He's the one that's holdin' you baby **

**Yeah and me I'm missin' you way 'cross town **

**So do you believe me now? **

**Yeah **

They got off of the transport ship on Mandalore. They had to catch the next flight to Coriscant in order to make it back on time for the next senate hearing.

Rex bought the tickets speaking to the clerk in mandalorian and specifically asking for the seats to be separated. The clerk had nodded knowingly and handed him the tickets.

"Girl trouble?" the old man asked. Rex nodded sadly handed the man the credits and mumbled a thank you.

**So do you believe me now? **

**Yeah **

**Every time the sun goes down **

**He's the one that's holdin' you baby **

**Yeah and me I'm missin you way 'cross town **

Ahsoka stopped Rex after he left the ticket booth.

"We need to talk." She whispered softly.

"There's nothing to talk about." Rex growled fiercely.

"Rex please…"

"You made your choice perfectly clear sir." Rex cut her off. "And I think it would be best if you called me Captain from know on."

Rex pushed past her and climbed aboard the transport ship. He didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes.

_You're a clone she never loved you._

**So do you believe me now?**

**

* * *

**

_**This chapter is supposed to be sad. I'm sorry but it is. I really don't like Lux so I may have made him a bit of a jerk. Sorry. **_

_**Please review please, please, please, please… you know I'm not going to stop until you do. Please, please, please, please…**_


	7. breakeven

_**Sorrrrrrryyyyy! Thanks for dealing with my dry spells :P but the inspiration is back and so is the story! 'Breakeven' belongs to 'the script' not me. This song was requested by **__**StarWarsGirl10 I couldn't thank her enough for all the song ideas she sent me.**_

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**

**Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in**

**Cause I got time while she got freedom**

**Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even**

Rex sat on his bunk one leg dangling over the edge and his helmet abandoned on the floor. It felt as though he was drowning, calling out to the men around him for help and they were just standing there… watching. Ahsoka hadn't tried to talk to him again after that final _chat _on mandalor. Why would she? He was just another clone. And she had obviously moved on.

**Her best days will be some of my worst**

**She finally met a man that's goanna put her first**

Rex really couldn't blame her. It wasn't like he had been a good lover. The truth was he hadn't known _how _to be a good lover.

The captain felt a pang of jealousy towards Cody. He knew _exactly _how to treat a woman so she would never want to leave him. It probably came from spending so much time around General Kenobi, the subsequent _charmer _of the Jedi order. Then again maybe he'd rather be like Bly the man who could talk even the most reserved women into a one-night stand. The man who had at least one kid running around the galaxy…

Rex shoved those thoughts out of his head. He couldn't throw his time away wishing he were someone elts. It was a waste of energy and it would probably loose him the respect of his men. Besides it wasn't like he was going to be getting involved with a woman ever again…

**While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping**

**Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no**

On the other side of the ship Ahsoka was also suffering from insomnia.

The young Jedi flipped over for the 5th time that night. But she felt far to guilty to sleep.

_He kissed you. It wasn't your fault. Rex should have trusted you… _but those thoughts were combated by far more powerful ones. _It takes two to tango. Rex has every right not to trust you. You shouldn't have even been in the garden..._

Why _had_ she been in the garden? She shouldn't have been. Lux had asked her to come out and chat with him. She shouldn't have. She had known his intentions. She was a Jedi after all.

Ahsoka flipped over once more.

She was the bad guy in this and she knew it. She couldn't blame Rex. If it had been him in her shoes she would have reacted the same way... so it was over. He was obviously over it so she could get over it to.

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,**

**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok**

**I'm falling to pieces, yeah,**

**I'm falling to pieces**

Skywalker smiled when he saw his padawan enter the bridge.

"Snips!" he called. She looked up from the data pad in her hand, smiled and hurried to her master.

"Yes master?" She asked. Anakin grinned.

"Word just came in from the council snips." Ahsoka suppressed a grown. Was her master in trouble again? No, he couldn't be. If he were he wouldn't be so cheerful. Was she in trouble? "You're being promoted to knighthood." Ahsoka's head snapped around to look at her master in shock.

"What?" she asked not sure she had heard correctly. Her master grinned.

"You heard me snips. Your to be promoted and deployed with your own legion as soon as we land on coruscant."

**They say bad things happen for a reason**

**But no wise words goanna stop the bleeding**

**Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving**

**And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no**

Rex had heard about Ahsoka's promotion and transfer. Strangely enough it hurt. He didn't want to see her go because… well he wasn't quite sure why. But one thing was for sure he hadn't moved on. And seeing her… sometimes he could just sit back and pretend it never happened, that they were still together. But fantasies were useless. She was getting on with her life. And he should get on with his… could he call it a life? No matter how hard Rex tried to forget about it the hurt kept coming back. Along with the thoughts which put a twist in his gut.

_Maybe she'll go back to that separatist of hers… _

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,**

**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok**

**I'm falling to pieces, yeah,**

**I'm falling to pieces, yeah,**

Ahsoka climbed onto the transport heading for the Jedi temple. She snuck a glance over her shoulder. Rex was standing with his men, back rigged as a board, seeing her off. If it hadn't been for the jade eye helmet masking his face from the outside world, she would have seen a single tear fall down the immovable Captain's stone hard face.

**I'm falling to pieces**

**(One still in love while the other ones leaving)**

**I'm falling to pieces**

**(Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)**

The men took Ahsoka's leaving pretty hard. They were all sad to see there 'little sister' go and it was all too easy to find someone to blame.

**Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain**

**You took your suitcase, I took the blame.**

**Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh**

**Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.**

Rex glanced wearily to where several of his men where conversing quietly at the other end of the lunch table. Every now and again they would send him a dirty look and continue in their conversation. Rex had taken Dar'yam the past couple of weeks. Ever since Ahsoka left his men had suddenly decided it was his fault. They must have noticed them stop talking or the tension between them. And now they figured that had something to do with Ahsoka's leaving.

Rex sighed heavily and took a large bite of the unidentifiable mush on his plat, which passed for food. You'd think after years of eating it he would have gotten used to it by now but... not a chance.

The food did little to fill the emptiness in the Captains stomach and emptiness left behind by Ahsoka's leaving. He _shouldn't_ feel a thing about it.

_She made you do it.____She didn't honestly think you would be taken a fool with separatist? _Clones didn't share. At least he'd never met one that did. They were too loyal for that. Maybe that was why he felt so bad about all of this.

One thing was for sure his men had made their choice. _Rex _was the bad guy.

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**

It hurt to even get up in the morning.

**Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in**

_The force must hate me. _He didn't even know what to think anymore.

**Cause I got time while she got freedom**

She had moved on. She had a new life as a Jedi knight ahead of her. What did he have?

**Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break**

**No it don't break **

**No it don't break even no**

He was just a clone. Why did he even bother anymore?

**What am I goanna do when the best part of me was always you and**

**What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok**

**(Oh glad your okay now)**

Rex was happy for her. He was glad she was off leading her own battalion. Saving lives like she always wanted to do. His life may have been meaningless now. But hers went on.

**I'm falling to pieces yeah**

**(Oh I'm glad your okay)**

**I'm falling to pieces yeah**

**(One still in love while the other ones leaving)**

**I'm falling to pieces**

**(Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)**

Life wasn't fair. In love sometimes you lost.

_Course being a clone doesn't help your odds. _No wise words were going to make it feel any better. His heart was broken and as a soldier Rex only knew one way to deal with that…

He fought harder, shot more droid, charged out into the middle of the battlefield fearless of danger with both guns blazing.

Skywalker had noticed the change in his captain but he had said nothing. The man may have been blind but he wasn't an idiot. He knew it was about Ahsoka and he knew the captain had to work this out on his own.

So Rex was alone. He stopped sleeping. Sleeping only made him think of her. He stopped eating. His men just gave him dirty looks in the mess hall anyway. All he did was walk and fight and breath.

Ahsoka had betrayed him. He had left her. She was off on the other side of the galaxy leading her own battalion. Probably having already found a man to replace him. While he struggled just to cope with day-to-day life.

**Oh it don't break even no**

**Oh it don't break even no**

**Oh it don't break even no **

Because when a heart breaks, it does_ not_ breakeven.

_**Ya pretty angsty but 'the road of love never did run smooth' (I can not believe I just used that in an authors note!) anyway this story will be coming to an end soon so you better get your requests in now if you want a chance of them being used! I already have plans for the next chapter (I am not telling you what it is but I will say its Taylor Swift ;P) anywho REVIEW as always chow for now! *Air kiss***_


	8. back to december

_***Awakens from hibernation* I'm back! Yes it's been forever I know but this story has kind of lost its luster for me :/ so this will probably be the last chap. Don't hate me! Anyway here it is. Also I refuse to acknowledge Echo's death just saying. oh! and captainkale recommended a taylor swift song and canadiancloneluver also said this would be a good one so... thank them :)**_

* * *

**I'm so glad you made time to see me**

**How's life, tell me how's your family**

**I haven't seen them in a while**

Ahsoka rolled over in her bunk, she was past sleep now, her ship the Warrior was docking with the Resolute to refuel and re-supply. Being back on the old ship, it made her think too much about her captain, not Fives not her second in command. It made her think of _her _captain.

She couldn't take it anymore. Ahsoka rolled out of her bunk and headed off in the direction of the mess hall. Maybe if she was lucky she could find a maintenance clone or two, pulling the graveyard shift there that she could talk to.

**You've been good, busier than ever**

**Small talk, work and the weather**

**Your guard is up and I know why**

There were no _maintenance _clones in the mess. However Ahsoka could see an all to familiar blond head sitting in a corner with his back to her. She gulped.

_Now or never. _Ahsoka hurried over to the table were Rex was pocking his food back and forth across the tray.

Taking the seat across from him, Ahsoka was startled by his disheveled appearance.

Rex looked like dar'yam. Big black bags hung under his eyes and his cheeks were caved in as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. His hair had begun to grow out and it was clear he hadn't shaved in a wile. Rex glanced up at her and she could easily see the hostility in his gaze.

"Hay." Ahsoka tried to smile, the captain looked back at his uneaten food, as if it were suddenly the most interesting thing in the universe. Ahsoka tried again. "So how's the fight been?"

"Fine." He spat, jabbed his fork violently into the gray mush on his platter, Ahsoka to wince.

"And the men?" she smiled. "I haven't seen them in age's" another angry jab of the fork.

"There fine." He hissed.

"And you?" Ahsoka tried to smile. The fork was jammed so violently into Rex's food the plastic ends snapped off.

"Peachy." He growled.

Ahsoka knew he was lying, anyone who looked at the captain these days could tell he was lying.

**Because the last time you saw me**

**Is still burned in the back of your mind**

**You gave me roses and I left them there to die**

"Rex…" Ahsoka reached over to him. "Rex I know what's wrong-" The captain stood without a word. Leaving his tray of completely untouched food on the table, he left the mess. Ahsoka sighed heavily, a lost sort of look on her face. "Rex I'm sorry." She whispered.

**So this is me swallowing my pride, **

**Standing in front of you **saying** I'm sorry for that night**

**And I'd go back to December all the time**

Ahsoka could still remember the night all of this had gone wrong.

Lux was a jerk. She could say that with absolution. This was all his fault the kriffin separatist.

_"So what is it with you and that clone fellow?" Lux asked nonchalantly. Ahsoka gave Lux a hard look._

_"I love him." She replied firmly. Lux snorted. And leaned in closer._

_"You could do so much better…" he whispered. Before Ahsoka realized what he was doing Lux pressed his lips to hers._

_It took Ahsoka a moment to recover from the shock of Luxs kiss. She pushed him back angrily slamming her boot down on his toe while simultaneously smacking him in the face._

_"Chakaar!" Ahsoka swore using a term she had picked up from the clones. Ahsoka turned to storm away but something flashed in the corner of her eye._

_Ahsoka spun around so fast she may have given herself wipe lash if she wasn't a Jedi._

_There lying on the coble stone walk was a bouquet of 6 roses 2 white, 3 blue, one red, her favorites. And the kind only Rex would know to get her._

Maybe out of sentiment or out of sorrow she still kept the petals from that single red rose that had been mixed into the bouguet.

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

**Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright**

**I go back to December all the time**

Rex wanted so much to hate her. He wanted _so much _to blame her and get on with his… no quite a life. But he couldn't bring himself to it. She was… he loved her. Broken hearted or not he still loved her.

_Why Ahsoka? Why would you make me do this? _

"Shut up, I couldn't sleep." He turned on his heals but as he walked away he could here Echo calling after him.

"Neither can commander Tano!"

**These days I haven't been sleeping**

**Staying up playing back myself leaving**

**When your birthday passed and I didn't call**

Captain Fives and Lieutenant Echo ran into the captain as he stormed out of the mess hall. The two soldiers exchanged looks. Weren't they the only ones up?

"Sir?" Echo reached out his arm and stopped the captain mid stride. He turned to them.

"What are you two doin up?" Rex's voice was blunt and to the point, as if he were barking out an order.

"We could ask you the same thing." Fives cracked a smile at his now fellow captain. Rex scowled deeply at them.

13 standard years, 13 _kriffin _standard years and this was what he had to show? Last Rex checked 13 year old weren't supposed to get their hearts ripped out of their chests. Then again 13 year olds also weren't supposed to watch their brothers die on a daily basis. 13 year old weren't supposed to fall in love, 13 year olds weren't supposed to suffer like this.

Rex had done a lot in his time that 13 year olds weren't supposed to do.

**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times**

**I watched you laughing from the passenger side **

**Realized I loved you in the fall**

_The moon shone above them surrounded by a see of stars. Ahsoka laughingly pointed out the constellations she knew, wile Rex lay beside her. A smile on his face and a hand around her shoulders. Every now and again he would kiss her cheeks or lekues, causing the troguta to laugh. Ahsoka turned her attention away from the stars and looked at him. _

"_I love you." She smiled and kissed his lips softly. Rex was dumb struck. When he finally spoke he spoke not what first came to his mind. But what first came to his heart._

"_I love you to cyar'ika." _

If only all of his memories of there times together were so sweet.

**And then the cold came, **

**The dark days when fear crept into my mind**

**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye**

She shouldn't have even gone into the garden with him. She had known that shabuir's intentions. What had she been thinking? Ahsoka hated herself so much for her mistake she wished she could go back and turn the clocks around change everything but she couldn't

**So this is me swallowing my pride, **

**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I'd go back to December all the time**

So many regrets. But it was to late now. How could she say sorry if he wouldn't even talk to her?

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

**Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

**I go back to December all the time**

A part of him wanted to listen to her. Rex shook his head slowly. He was back in his room, lying in an all to familiar position on his bed. One foot dangling off of the bunk, his head resting against the wall.

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right**

**And how you held me in your arms that September night, **

**The first time you ever saw me cry**

_They were all dead. _

_Ahsoka sat on the wing of her starfighter head in her hands. She had lost here entire fighter squadron today. __Kickback, Axe, Slammer, Tucker, Swoop… all of them… gone. She wanted to cry. _

_Rex walked up to her fighter and hoped up onto the wing next to her. No one was around to here them. They could speak freely._

"_Hay cyar'ika." He whispered putting an arm around her shoulders. _

_With that simple gesture Ahsoka lost all the composure she had been holding. She placed her head on his shoulder, and let herself go._

_Rex held her calmly as the let out her tears. He knew how much she was hurting. On more than on occasion he's wished he could just sit down and cry for the bothers he lost. He knew the guilt of loosing me under your command, men who had died because of your decisions. _

_He just held her, rubbing small circles on her back, and let her cry. _

**Maybe this is wishful thinking**

**Probably mindless dreaming**

**If we loved again I swear I'd love you right**

Ahsoka stood knee's shaking in front of Rex door. It was now or never. She reached up with a quivering hand to nock on the door.

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't**

**So if the chain is on your door, I understand**

"Rex I know you're in there pleases open up." there was no answer and Ahsoka knocked again. "Rex please, I-I'm sorry…" she whispered. Still no answer. "I know that sometimes apologizing can't fix everything but I'm not a god I can't turn back time to change It." she lowered her voice. "No mater how much I wish I could." She wiped away the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. "Rex please… I need you."

**But this is me swallowing my pride, **

**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I'd go back to December**

Rex stood on the other side of his door, listening intensely to every word she said. She was sorry. He could tell by her voice. He was sorry to. Sorry he hadn't stopped to listen to her before.

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

**Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine **

**I go back to December, turn around and make it alright **

**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind **

**I go back to December all the time**

The door opened with a near silent _woosh_ and Ahsoka looked up at the smiling face of her captain, _her_ captain.

* * *

_**Ya so I'm ending this now *gets pelted with garbage* I'm sorry ok! I need to focus on some of my other stories especially considering a couple of new plot bunnies are surfacing. :/ Anyway all song requests will be saved and possibly used in the future if I ever clear my plat enough to start a new song fic series. As always review!**_


End file.
